1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a packaging arrangement for an image formation apparatus, and specifically, to an arrangement for the image formation apparatus accommodating a process cartridge when packaged for shipping.
2. Related Art
Generally, it is known that toner contained in a process cartridge for an image formation apparatus is deteriorated by moisture absorption, which may lower quality of formed images. Therefore, typically, the process cartridge is packaged in an airtight bag or the like so that the toner therein remains in a dried condition, and is packaged separately from the main body of the image formation apparatus.